Cinta & Luka
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: “Kenapa...? Sirik ya...?”, Kiba mengayun-ayunkan gantungan itu di depan muka Naruto. Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto mengambil gantungan itu. Dan menghancurkannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.“Ngga akan.” * read & review, please...? CHAPTER 02 UPDATED
1. Cinta

**inspired by :**

**Cinta dan Luka (Club Eighties)**

**

* * *

**

**Cinta dan Luka  
**

**A 2008 Naruto fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**romance/friendship**

**pairing :  
(main) NaruHinaKiba  
and other STRAIGHT pairing;  
SS, NT, SI**

**WARNING  
some of the scene was inspired by Bokura Ga Ita,  
fluffiness,  
OOC,  
AU,  
apapun poin jelek dari sebuah fic.  
:p**

**summary :**  
"**Besok, kita lihat matahari terbit di laut! Katanya, itu bawa keberuntungan..."**  
"**Kenapa ga bisa...??"**  
"**Ma-maaf... Aku masih milih...-"**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 01 ; Cinta**

**

* * *

**

**Pernah kutawarkan isi hatiku,**  
'**tuk redakan setiap luka hatimu.  
Pernah kuungkap 'tuk milikimu.  
Kau membisu.  
Apakah itu jawabmu...?**

**Pernah kukira ini tentang cinta.  
Oh, ternyata hanya sahabat setia...  
Pernah kau bilang, bunuh cintaku.  
Kau membisu.  
Takkan pernah, jawabku...**

**

* * *

**

"Akhirnyaaaa!!!!", seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah turun dari mini bus. "Arf!", anjing di atas kepalanya menggonggong kecil. (A/N : Akamaru is still that little cutie..., not the HUGE one)

"Sampe juga...!!", pemuda yang lain—kali ini berambut pirang—ikut menuruni mobil. Tepat di belakangnya, beberapa remaja mulai keluar dari mobil juga.

Mereka melihat ke arah dataran yang lebih rendah dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Sebuah pantai. Terhampar pasir putih, dan ombak yang masih pelan-pelan menyapu sisi lautnya. Matahari masih berada di atas kepala, tapi pantai itu sepi. Mungkin karena pantai itu memang pantai pribadi sebuah keluarga ternama di daerah ini.

Hyuuga

Beberapa meter dari perbatasan laut dan dataran, terlihat sebuah villa dengan dinding bata tua putih yang diselingi tumbuhan merambat. Sisi kanan villa itu menghadap laut lepas. Bisa ditebak, di sanalah mereka akan tinggal untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Di depan bangunan yang terlihat hangat itu terhampar taman bunga dan sebuah ayunan sofa kecil yang diteduhi atap hijau.

"Hai...! Kalian dateng juga akhirnya!", satu wanita dengan rambut yang ditata a la China menghampiri rombongan kecil itu.

"Hai, Tenten-nee!", si pemuda rambut coklat menyapanya.

"Hai, Kiba...!", Tenten—si gadis tadi—menyapa balik, sedikit tertawa karena semangat Kiba.

Tenten melihat ke seluruh anggota rombongan. "Naruto, mana Sasuke dan Sakura...??"

"Sakura-chan sama teme nyusul...!", Naruto menjawab.

Tenten mengangguk. "Baiklah... Ayo, masuk yu! Neji sama Hinata udah nunggu di dalem..."

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berseru dari pintu mobil, "Aku bangunin Shika dulu!"

"Ya ya..., Ino..."

* * *

**-living room-**

Beberapa menit kemudian, rombongan tadi sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, duduk menikmati angin yang masuk dari pintu dan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sisi kanan yang menghadap laut itu membuat pintu besar terlihat seperti bingkai lukisan besar yang hidup. Dengan pemandangan air yang hanya terhenti langit itu, siapapun pasti akan menjadi bersemangat untuk berenang atau sekadar bermain-main air di pantai.

"Oke, kamar cowo naik, terus ke kiri. Ayo sana! Bawa barang-barangnya!", Tenten menyarankan.

Rombongan itu terpisah jadi dua. Terlihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten naik terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba berdiri di teras yang terbuka ke arah pantai. Shikamaru? Tidur. Neji? Pemuda andalan Hyuuga itu masih duduk menghadapi sebuah komputer dan berkas-berkas kerja.

"Berani lomba lari sampe pantai, ga...??", Naruto bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kiba tersenyum membalas, "Kalo lari-larian doang sih, mainan anak kecil...!"

Naruto makin tertantang, "Terus??"

"Kalo mau juga, kita lari sampe pantai, terus...", Kiba berhenti seolah mendramatisir, "...renang sampe sono noh."

Jari telunjuk Kiba menunjuk sebuah bendera yang terapung di laut, menandai batas aman berenang. "Balik lagi ke sini."

Merasa bersemangat, Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Oke!!"

"Tiga ya...", Kiba dan Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Satu..."

Kaki-kaki mereka bersiap.

"Dua..."

Tangan mereka saling menahan laju satu sama lain.

"TIGA!!!!!"

-

-

**-girls' room-**

"Panas banget...! Aku nyalain AC, ya!", Ino terlihat merebahkan diri di salah satu ranjang. Tangannya memegang remote AC. "Ta, tutup dong, jendelanya!"

Hinata mengangguk, berjalan mendekati jendela. Jendela yang jika dari luar terlihat muncul dari atap itu mengarah ke pantai. Ketika jendela sudah ia tutup, ia melihat dua sosok berlari ke arah pantai dengan anjing kecil mengikuti langkah mereka.

'_Kiba...? Naruto-kun...?'_

"Ngeliatin apa, Ta??", Tenten mendekati adik iparnya.

"I-itu...", tangannya mengarah pada sosok yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hmph. Dasar hiperaktif!", Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauhi jendela.

"Siapa si??", Ino ikut bicara.

"Biasa lah, duo autis. Lari-lari di pantai.", Tenten menjawab seraya menggeser koper-koper ke sisi ruangan.

"Oi, si Uchiha sama pacarnya dateng tuh...", Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu. Masih dengan muka mengantuk, ia berjalan ke arah ranjang tempat Ino duduk. Dengan satu gerakan, ia merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Ino.

"Heh, kamar cowo bukan di sini, tau!", Tenten melempar bantal ke arah Shikamaru seraya berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Iye iyee. Ntar juga pindah...", Shikamaru malah menggunakan bantal itu sebagai pelengkap tidurnya.

"Ayo, Ta! Ntar kamu ngamcong lagi diem di sini!", Tenten mengajak Hinata.

"Eh... I-iya..."

-

-

**-living room ; kitchen-**

"Hai, Sak...!", Tenten memberi pelukan cepat pada Sakura.

"H-hai, Sakura-san...", Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hai...!!!", Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ini aku bawain fruit punch buatan mama Sasuke..."

"Waaah... Thanks, ya...!", Tenten menerima bingkisannya, meletakkannya di dapur. "Sasuke-nya mana?"

"Lagi nurunin barang dari mobil...", Sakura berjalan mengikuti Tenten. "Ino mana?"

"Sama pacarnya di atas.", Tenten menjawab.

"Hyah... Dasar tuh anak.", Sakura tertawa kecil. "Naruto sama Kiba?"

Tepat ketika gadis itu bertanya, Naruto dan Kiba masuk dari arah teras. Dengan badan yang masih basah, dan shirtless.

Can anybody say _sexy_...?

Hinata menundukan wajah—yang saat ini sudah memerah hanya dalam 2 detik.

"Heh! Buset ya... Basah semua tuh...!", Tenten menunjuk lantai yang terkena rembesan air dari badan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Iye, maap...!", Kiba berjalan ke arah kopernya yang masih ada di samping coffee table, mengambil handuk, dan malah mengeringan Akamaru.

"Eh, Sakura-chan...!", Naruto menyapa pacar sahabatnya (A/N : entah kenapa, rasanya ironi banget dua kata ini).

"Hai, Naruto...", Sakura membantu Naruto mengambil handuk.

"Teme mana??"

"Hn. Dobe.", Sasuke terlihat masuk membawa satu koper dan satu tas.

"Wah! Cocok, Sas! Kaya supir beneran!", Naruto tertawa atas kelakarnya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya 'tersenyum' dan menghampiri Sakura, "Disimpen di mana nih?"

"Di atas... Udah aku aja yang bawa ntar.", Sakura menjawab.

"Oke...! Karena semua udah di sini... Sekarang kita bisa mulai...!", Tenten berseru. "Neji!!!!!!"

Yang dipanggil muncul dari balik meja kerjanya, "Ya?"

"Bantu siapin taman! Kita BBQ party...!"

Dan seruan semangat dari Naruto-Kiba membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

"Bakar, bakar...!", Naruto meletakkan daging di atas penggorengan.

Terlihat si pirang itu memakai celemek dan berdiri di samping tempat BBQ-cook.

"Awas angus...", Tenten menghampiri Naruto dan meletakkan beberapa lapis daging di penggorengan.

"Oh, ga akan dooong!", Naruto berseru.

Mereka melakukan BBQ party kecil itu di taman samping. Dengan sebuah meja piknik yang lumayan besar, beberapa krat soda dingin, dan sekeranjang penuh buah. Sakura dan Ino terlihat menyiapkan meja, dibantu Sasuke. Tenten memilah-milah daging. Neji dan Kiba menyiapkan kayu untuk api unggun. Shikamaru..., tidur.

Hinata baru saja keluar dengan peralatan makan.

"Eh, Ta... Gue bantuin sini!", Kiba menghampiri gadis berambut panjang itu.

"E-eh... Ga usah... Aku-"

"Duuh, udah deh. Sini!", Kiba menarik kotak yang penuh dengan sendok-garpu itu dari Hinata. "Kita kan udah numpang liburan... Hehe."

Hinata tersenyum pada teman dekatnya itu. Ia berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka lalu menyiapkannya di sebelah piring-piring.

"Minggir!!! Kasih jalan!!! Chicken cordon bleau a la Naruto dataaaaang!!!", Naruto berteriak dengan sepiring besar daging matang di tangannya.

"Lebay, lo...! Orang Cuma daging biasa juga...", Ino berujar dari seberang meja.

Naruto mencibir, "Biarin...!"

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, kelompok kecil tadi berkumpul mengitari meja. Tenten membagi rata daging tadi dan mengedarkannya.

"Jadi ntar ada kembang api, ga...??", Sakura bertanya dari salah satu sisi meja.

Tenten mengangguk, "Ada ada. Pas jam 12 teng. Iya kan, Neji??"

Neji mengiyakan.

"Hm... Pasti romantis deh...!", Ino bersandar sebentar ke bahu Shikamaru.

"Eh... Ga nyangka, Nar...", Kiba berkata serius.

Semua melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apanya??", Naruto merasa canggung.

"Ga nyangka daging masakan lo ternyata ga beracun..."

"EH! SIAL LO, KIB!!", Naruto meneriaki komentar tadi. Yang lain tertawa.

"Ahahaa. Iya juga, ya. Ini kan buatannya Naruto!", Sakura berkata di sela tawanya.

Dan di sela tawa itu, ada satu suara kecil yang mampu membuat semua terdiam.

"E-enak kok, Na-Naruto-kun..."

Hening.

Dan-

"CIEEEEEEEE....~!!!!!!"

-semua berkoor.

"Hahahahahaha! Makasih, Hinata-chan...!", Naruto tertawa dan membungkuk selayaknya penyanyi yang baru saja selesai konser.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kayanya ada yang coming soon(1) lagi nih...!", Ino berseru.

Dan tawa kembali terdengar.

-

-

Sakura berjalan di pantai yang sekarang berlatar langit jingga. Sesekali ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke, atau berlari menghindari ombak.

Ino, terduduk dengan sepasang headset terpasang. Satu di telinga kanannya, dan satu lagi di telinga kiri Shikamaru yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Tenten memaksa Neji berhenti mengerjakan apapun yang ia kerjakan dan mereka duduk di ayunan—laptop Neji masih ada di antara mereka.

Dan Hinata terduduk di dermaga mungil dekat villanya.

"Sendiri aja?"

Hinata menoleh. "Oh... Ha-hai Kiba-kun..."

Kiba tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya—Akamaru berlari di belakang mereka.

"Hinata?"

"I-iya?"

CKREK

"Ahahahahaha...!", Kiba tertawa dan melihat layar handphone-nya yang kini menampilkan wajah Hinata.

"E-eh! Hapus...!", Hinata mencoba meraih handphone itu, tapi Kiba menahannya.

"Hahaa! Ga akan...!"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ja-jangan disebarin..."

Kiba terlihat menahan tawa. "Iyaa. Ga disebarin...! Muka kamu tuh lucu banget kalo kaya gitu...!"

Kalau bisa, wajah Hinata kini semakin memerah. "Su-sudahlah..."

Hening sejenak.

"Naruto nyariin kamu tuh."

Hinata berbalik cepat. "E-eh...??"

Kiba melihat balik, tersenyum. "Kenapa?? Takut ditembak, ya...??"

Dan dengan cepat Hinata berbalik lagi. "Bu-bukan..."

Satu senyuman Inuzuka lagi. "Samperin sana. Sebelum ngamuk, kaga ketemu ketemu kamu."

Dengan itu, Kiba berjalan menjauhi sosok gadis Hyuuga.

* * *

**Semua yang kurasakan tak mungkin dapat kuhapuskan...  
Walau kau bersamanya, menjalin kisah cinta nyata...  
...dan terluka**

**

* * *

**

"Mana sih, dia??!", Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Udah lah, Nar... Kaga bakalan jauh deh, pasti...!", Ino membalas sinis. "Lagian kan lo bukan apa-apanya dia lagi."

Sakura menyikut Ino pelan, "Ino..."

"Apa?? Emang dia udah putus, kan??", Ino bertanya sarkastik.

—**flashingpointlessback**

"_Mu-mungkin putus aja..."_

_Naruto terlihat pucat._

"_Ma-maaf..."_

_Setelah membungkukan badan, Hinata segera berlari. Meski hujan bukanlah gerimis saat itu, gadis Hyuuga tetap menerobosnya._

"_Bagus deh, lo putus juga."_

_Naruto—yang baru sadar setelah hanya melihat Hinata berlari menjauh—berbalik ke arah suara itu._

"_Maksud lo apa??", kata pemuda pirang itu tegas._

_Inuzuka Kiba tersenyum sinis, "Jadi Hinata ga usah __**sakit**__ lagi."_

_Sosok sahabat gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan dan 'tak sengaja' menyenggol badan Naruto._

"_Dan berarti sekarang gue udah ga ada __**penghalang**__."_

_Kiba berlari ke arah Hinata pergi._

_Tangan pemuda pirang tak disadari mengepal. "Brengsek..."_

**flashingpointlessbackends—**

Tepat saat Naruto akan keluar dari pintu teras, Kiba masuk.

"Kib, lo ketemu dia ga??", Naruto bertanya tergesa.

Kiba menoleh pelan. Rasanya ingin menjawab tidak.

"Di dermaga."

"Gue ke sana dulu yak!", Naruto terburu memakai sepatu.

"Ga usah, Nar... Udah ada nih, anaknya...", Ino berkata malas.

Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ma-maaf..."

**tbc—**

**

* * *

**

**Pernah terpikir 'tuk tinggalkanmu...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02 ; dan**

"Se-selamat ya, Kiba-kun...", Hinata memberikan bungkusan chiffon tadi.

"Waah, makasih yaa! Jadi enak nih...", Kiba membuka bungkusan itu dalam mabuknya.

Isinya sebuah gantungan ponsel rajutan.

"Ahahahaa! Bagus...!", Kiba mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hmph. Jelek gitu dibilang bagus. Penjilat.", Naruto berkata datar.

Sakura bersiap memukul Naruto-

-sampai Kiba menghampirinya duluan.

"Kenapa...? Sirik ya...????", Kiba mengayun-ayunkan gantungan itu di depan muka Naruto.

Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto mengambil gantungan itu.

Dan menghancurkannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

"Ngga akan."

* * *

**(1) di sekolah Yvne... itu istilah buat orang yang bakal jadian sebentar lagi...**

**ahahaa.  
ga tau deh.**

**well, review will make me know where's the minus...  
(:**

**xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	2. dan

**inspired by :**

**Cinta dan Luka (Club Eighties)**

**

* * *

**

**Cinta & Luka**

**A 2008-2009 Naruto fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**romance/friendship**

**pairing :  
(main) NaruHinaKiba  
and other STRAIGHT pairing;  
SS, NT, SI**

**WARNING  
some of the scene was inspired by Bokura Ga Ita,  
fluffiness,  
OOC,  
AU,  
apapun poin jelek dari sebuah fic.  
:p**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED  
Bokura Ga Ita owned by Obata Yuuki**

**full summary :**

"Se-selamat ya, Kiba-kun...", Hinata memberikan bungkusan chiffon tadi.

"Waah, makasih yaa! Jadi enak nih...", Kiba membuka bungkusan itu dalam mabuknya.

Isinya sebuah gantungan ponsel rajutan.

"Ahahahaa! Bagus...!", Kiba mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hmph. Jelek gitu dibilang bagus. Penjilat.", Naruto berkata datar.

Sakura bersiap memukul Naruto-

-sampai Kiba menghampirinya duluan.

"Kenapa...? Sirik ya...????", Kiba mengayun-ayunkan gantungan itu di depan muka Naruto.

Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto mengambil gantungan itu.

Dan menghancurkannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

"Ngga akan."

* * *

**CHAPTER 02 ; dan**

**Semua yang kurasakan tak mungkin dapat kuhapuskan...  
Walau kau bersamanya, menjalin kisah cinta nyata...**

**Semua yang kurasakan tak mungkin dapat kuhapuskan...  
Walau kau bersamanya, menjalin kisah cinta nyata...**

**...dan terluka**

**

* * *

**

**-girls' room-**

"Jadi... Kapan mau dikasihnya??", seorang gadis pirang bertanya sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Mu-mungkin nanti, ma-makan malem...", gadis berambut hitam menjawab. Tangannya membungkus sebuah kado dengan kain chiffon berwarna putih.

Di kamar itu, terisi 4 orang wanita muda yang kini duduk di tengah ruangan dengan bantal-bantal besar. Satu Haruno, satu Yamanaka, dan dua Hyuuga.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Taun ini Tenten-nee sama Neji-senpai anniversary-an, kan??", Haruno Sakura bangkit dari posisi setengah berbaringnya.

"Haha... Iya.", yang ditanya menjawab senang.

"Keren deh... Aku juga pengen bisa kaya gitu sama Sasuke-kun..."

"Lo sih, masih ada kemungkinan. Gue?? Kalo sampe kejadian, lo semua harus pesta!", Yamanaka menyela lamunan sahabatnya.

"Yee. Derita lo punya hubungan putus-nyambung gitu...!", Sakura berseru.

"Huu! Asem lo, Sak!", Ino melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Haruno muda—yang hanya tertawa seraya menghindar dari bantal tadi.

Tanpa ada komando, semua mata gadis-gadis itu tertuju pada Hinata yang berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja riasnya, ia menyimpan kado tadi di lacinya.

"Ta, kenapa lo ga nembak si Kiba aja sih??"

Celetukkan Ino itu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ne-nembak??"

"Iyee. Nembak... Udah biasa kan, hari gini cewe nembak cowo...!", Ino berpindah posisi, memangku bantal.

"Heh. Ngomong sembarangan! Bisa-bisa Neji jantungan kalo tau Hinata nembak cowo! Kaga kaga!", Tenten berujar.

"Lagian lo tuh suka gila aja deh, Miss Piggy. Mau ngeliat Naruto ngamuk apa??", Sakura ikut membela argumen Tenten.

"Iiiih. Pada ga asik lo semua!", Ino membalas sedikit kesal. "Hari gini nunggu cowo... Keburu kering!"

Hinata—yang dari tadi menjadi objek—hanya tersenyum kecil. "Be-belum tentu Kiba-kun su-suka aku, kan..."

Kamar tiba-tiba hening.

"WHAT??", Ino membelalakkan mata. "Ya ampun, Hinataaaa. Butuh clue apa lagi, sih loooo?? Jelas banget gitu ya, Kiba is sooooo into you!"

"And so does Naruto, yaa. Tolong dicatet...", Sakura menyela.

"Aduh, plis deh. Jelas si Naruto tuh udah ga ada komitmen apa-apa sama Hinata. Ngapain juga dipikirin??"

"Ya seengganya hargain dong, perasaan tu bocah...", Tenten membela pemuda pirang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Eh, jadi inget nih. Kenapa sih, kamu mutusin Naruto, Ta??", Sakura berpaling.

Hinata terkesiap pelan. "Emm...", Hinata menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. "Ka-karena aku g-ga pantes buat di-dia..."

Kembali hening.

"HAAAA?????", tiga gadis selain Hinata berkoor.

"Apanya yang ga pantes?? You look so cute together...!", Sakura beropini.

"Eh, ya ga matching aja kali. Yang satu hiperaktif, yang satu sunyi senyap.", Ino menjawab asal.

Tanpa disangka sedikitpun, Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi kamu masih sayang dia, ga...??", Sakura berharap.

Hinata terdiam.

"Tenten? Makan malem siap tuh.", Neji muncul dari balik pintu.

Dan pertanyaan tadi belum terjawab...

* * *

**-living room ; kitchen-**

Makanan yang disajikan tidak begitu rumit. Hanya makanan rebusan seperti mac & cheese atau spaghetti instan. Kelompok kecil itu duduk di ruangan keluarga dengan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala. Di meja tersimapan beberapa botol minuman dan makanan ringan seperti keripik dan biskuit. Hanya dalam 20-menit makanan itu habis. Dan saat itu Tenten—yang membereskan meja—menyadari sesuatu.

"Buset! Lo pada minum apaan??!", Tenten mengeluarkan botol Carlo Rossi dari bawah meja.

"Cuma dikit kok, Tenten-nee~", Kiba menjawab.

"Ni anak dua, mabok.", Sasuke menunjuk Kiba dan Naruto yang berbaring dengan posisi aneh di sofa yang bersebrangan.

"Oh GREAT. Dari lima cowo di sini, kenapa juga harus yang autis yang mabok??", Tenten setengah histeris.

"Udah... Kalo mereka ngamuk, pukul aja pake raket listrik, terus buang ke laut...", Shikamaru berkata santai.

"Eh, Kib, lo jangan mabok... Si Hinata mau ngasih sesuatu nih...!", Ino berkata cukup keras untuk membuat semua orang menaruh perhatian mereka.

Kiba dan Naruto segera duduk.

"Kado...? Kado apa?? Buat apa??", Kiba bertanya kacau.

"Buat terpilihnya lo jadi ketua tim renang...", Ino menjelaskan.

"Oh... Ya ya ya...", Kiba mengangguk.

"Se-selamat ya, Kiba-kun...", Hinata memberikan bungkusan chiffon tadi.

"Waah, makasih yaa! Jadi enak nih...", Kiba membuka bungkusan itu dalam mabuknya.

Isinya sebuah gantungan ponsel rajutan.

"Ahahahaa! Bagus...!", Kiba mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hmph. Jelek gitu dibilang bagus. Penjilat.", Naruto berkata datar.

Sakura bersiap memukul Naruto-

-sampai Kiba menghampirinya duluan.

"Kenapa...? Sirik ya...????", Kiba mengayun-ayunkan gantungan itu di depan muka Naruto.

Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto mengambil gantungan itu.

Dan menghancurkannya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

"Ngga akan."

Semua terkesiap.

Bukan karena perbuatan Naruto tadi, melainkan karena tindakan Hinata—

"Jahat!"

—yang menyiram minuman tepat ke muka Naruto.

-

-

"Ketemu??", Tenten bertanya khawatir pada Neji yang baru masuk dari luar rumah.

"Ada di dermaga. Tapi ga mau diajak pulang."

"Ahh, lo juga sih, Nar!! Kekanak-kanakan banget, tau ga?!", Ino membentak Naruto. Shikamaru menahannya.

Naruto—yang biasanya akan 'tersulut' dengan perkataan seperti itu—kini hanya terdiam di sofa. Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Yamanaka tadi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kiba tertidur karena efek alkohol di minumannya. Itupun ada bagusnya, daripada ia terjaga dan memulai keributan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa Naruto masih bisa bangun dan bahkan berpikir.

"Dewasa dong, Nar... Dunia tuh ga berputar buat lo aja...", Sakura memulai.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pada udara hampa di hadapannya. "Tapi dia tuh ada buat gue aja..."

Sakura menghela nafas. Berpaling menatap Sasuke—yang notebene sahabat si pemuda pirang—seakan meminta jawab balasan.

"Lo susul sana.", ujar Sasuke. "Minta maaf."

Naruto memandangnya sesaat.

Sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar.

Hinata hanya duduk terdiam melihat ombak yang bergemuruh dari arah laut lepas.

Harusnya ia tidak melakukannya. Harusnya tidak ia berikan hadiah tadi. Kenapa ia lupa kalau saingan utama Kiba adalah Naruto?? Baik dalam klub renang yang mereka ikuti, atau dalam hal...

"Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga menoleh.

Melihat pemuda pirang yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia berpaling lagi.

Naruto duduk tanpa meminta atau dipersilahkan. Dan mereka hanya berdiam diri sampai si pirang memulai.

"Maaf...", katanya pelan.

Hinata tidak bergeming.

* * *

**Setiap setiap tetes air mata, slalu kau menangis di pelukku...  
Namun setiap saat kau bahagia, slalu kau memilih bersamanya...**

**

* * *

**

"Emang itu salah banget...", Naruto melanjutkan. "Tapi kan, aku juga udah dibanjur...!"

Dengan satu tengokan, Hinata menatap Naruto. Seakan tidak percaya di saat seperti ini, pemuda itu masih bisa bercanda.

"Aku paling ga suka kalah...", Naruto berujar lagi—kali ini lebih serius. "Apalagi dari si Kiba...!"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik satu tangan Hinata yang tertutup. Membuat si pemilik refleks menarik lagi tangannya—yang jelas ditahan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda dengan mata biru itu meletakkan sesuatu di tangan kecil Hinata.

Sebuah gantungan ponsel rajutan yang ia kenal.

"E-eh???"

"Yang tadi aku ancurin itu biskuit...", Naruto menjelaskan. "Kan aku juga mau...", katanya dengan wajah setengah memerah.

Hinata memandang benda kecil di tangannya bergantian dengan wajah Naruto.

"Ta-tadi bilangnya je-jelek...", Hinata bicara pelan.

"Ya tapi tetep aja aku mau.", Naruto melihat Hinata dengan sedikit rengekan.

"Kasih ke Kiba-nya, di tempat yang aku ga bisa liat, ya...?", Naruto bertanya//meminta lembut.

Setelah itu, Hinata mendengar pamitnya.

Dan kembali duduk sendiri dengan perasaan yang kini sama dengan gemuruh ombak.

**tbc—**

**

* * *

**

**Pernah terpikir 'tuk tinggalkanmu...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 03 ; Luka**

"OH!!! Lo nantangin, hah?!!", Naruto mencengkram balik kerah baju Kiba.

"Mau berantem, lo?!!!", Kiba membalas marah.

"Udah. Berantem juga ga ada gunanya!", suara Ino mebuat dua pemuda tadi menoleh.

"'Aku lagi ga mau ngomong sama kalian. Jangan cari aku.' Itu pesennya Hinata.", Sakura menyampaikan.

"Kalian tolong dong, ngertiin perasaan Hinata!", Ino berseru.

Kiba melepas cengkramannya. "Itu artinya dia ga mau denger kita, nyet."

Naruto memandang tanah. "Ga ngerti..."

Sakura dan Ino mengangkat alis. "Apaan yang ga nger—"

Uzumaki berteriak keras—

"KALO MAU NOLAK, BILANG LANGSUNG!!!!"

—dan berlari melewati Sakura dan Ino.

* * *

**ohyeas ohnoes  
kalo aku jadi Hinata...  
BINGUNG DEEEEH  
xDDDD~**

**yes, buat yang udah nonton/baca Bokura Ga Ita, pasti tauu.  
:3**

**so sorry...  
I just HAVE to put it into NaruHinaKiba...!  
xD**

**review...?  
(:**

**xoxo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
